


Show Me

by CNWinters, skeeter451



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeter451/pseuds/skeeter451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara's in a horny spurt and tries to convince Willow to blow off a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Skeeter451 wanted to write a smut piece together so this is what happens when two dirty minds think alike.

**Show Me**

"Why don’t you stay home today, Willow?"

Tara stood in her robe with her hands on her hips, examining Willow who was busy tying her shoes.

"I gotta go. I’ve got class."

"I know that. You’re a classy lady," Tara teased.

Willow looked up and grinned as she unzipped her backpack. "I meant I have a course."

"I know what you meant," Tara sighed. Willow still seemed set on leaving. "Oh come on Will," Tara added. "Throw caution to the wind and just stay here. I’ll make it worth your while."

Willow paused from putting her books in her backpack to see the sexy smirk on her girlfriend’s faced. With a look like that she was sure she’d find delight in whatever Tara had in mind. But quickly, she shook it off. She couldn’t miss class, especially not today.

"I can’t," Willow said, returning to her task. "I’ve got a test."

"Willow, you’ve got a ‘A’ average in that class like every other class. Missing one test isn’t going to be the end of you."

"See? My insane colored pen o’ rama works."

"Again, I said quirky not insane."

Tara grinned and came up behind Willow wrapping her arms around the redhead. One hand moved up and pushed the hair behind Willow’s ear before she leaned down. "I promise lots of fun."

Willow groaned. _Why does she have to make this so damn hard?_

"Fun?" Willow asked in an unsteady voice.

" _Lots_ of fun."

At Tara’s whisper, Willow closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of Tara’s perfume—a mix of vanilla and hazelwood. It was her body lotion and Willow knew it well. The blonde’s entire body smelled of it. Well, maybe not her entire body. There was one place in particular that was a tad musky and warm and… _No! No! Don’t go there!_

Tara’s other hand sinuously snaked its way down Willow’s front until it was gently cupping Willow’s mound through her jeans. At Willow’s moan, Tara tightened her grip causing the seam of the jeans to press almost painfully against Willow’s clit.

 _Hands! Hands!_ Willow pulled away with an apology.

"I’m sorry Tara I can’t. I want to. I do. B-but I have to go…"

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You wouldn’t blow off a class if your head was on fire," Tara smirked.

"That is so not true!"

"Yes it is."

"Tara," Willow began. "You know my classes are important to me a-and you know you are too. Please don’t make me choose here, okay?" Willow began to look around the room. "Have you seen my scientific calculator?"

"Did you check under the bed?"

"Under the bed?"

"Yeah. Remember last night? Stuff kinda got tossed off all of a sudden. Maybe it fell underneath?"

Willow tried to ignore the sexy smirk Tara wore although she did remember the prior night. Tara came home after her class and didn’t say anything other than ‘I want you’. No, ‘how was your day’ or ‘what are you doing’. Not even a ‘hi there’. Just ‘I want you’. And that was more than enough. Willow pushed the books, notepad and book bag to the floor and pulled her lover into bed.

For the past two weeks Tara seemed insatiable. Not that it was a problem. Far from it. Willow was enjoying every moment of it. She’d never felt more wanted in her life and the looks that Tara could send her shook her to her very core. But today was different. Today was important. Sure, Tara was right. Missing this one test wouldn’t be the end of the world academically and she could still pass the class without problem. But still…

Willow pulled the comforter back and found the calculator stashed underneath. When she rose to her feet she found herself face to face with Tara.

"Please stay," Tara said softly before laying claim to Willow’s lips.

The smaller Wiccan closed her eyes and found herself falling deeper into the exchange. It started slow and sensual but now the kisses were getting quicker and more forceful. Her desire to grab Tara, rip the robe open and ravish her all over again was becoming overwhelming. Reluctantly, Willow moved away.

"I can’t Baby I can’t. It’s just one class and I’ll be back in a flash. A-and then I’m done for the day."

"You’re really gonna leave me here this wanton?"

Willow groaned again. _Wanton? Did she have to use the word wanton? Sure, if I said it then it would sound corny but from her… It’s so damn sexy. And she’s so damn sexy. And she’s making me so damn…wanton…Oh geez…I gotta leave now…_ "I don’t have a choice."

"Okay," Tara said motioning her hand to the door. "I tried."

Willow didn’t move immediately. "You’re not mad?" she asked.

"Disappointed…Horny…But not mad."

 _Okay that I can handle_. "Look Tara. I’ll go to class, race through the test and rush back here to the dorms. 45 minutes—an hour tops."

"Fine," Tara said casually with a shrug.

Something still seemed amiss. Tara was giving up way to easy for as strong as she was coming on. But Willow didn’t have time to analyze it.

She gave Tara a quick peck on the cheek for fear that anything more might lead her back to where she was a few minutes ago. The brief exchange already left her wet so she wasn’t going to push it any further by kissing Tara’s lips again. That might lead to undressed and undressed would lead to missing the test.

Tara watched Willow leave, closing the door behind her. A wicked thought crossed her mind. _One last chance_ she thought. She turned and walked toward the window, knowing that Willow had to pass it to get to class. She opened her robe slightly and slipped her right hand inside the silky material. She began to stroke her already erect nipple and just as she suspected Willow began to walk by. The sight stopped Willow in her tracks.

Tara gave her a sexy smirk but didn’t stop. Willow looked around for a moment to see if anyone else was watching her girlfriend feel herself up. The shy girl that could barely get a sentence out when they first met had grown into a confident, ardent woman. Willow loved both sides of Tara but at the moment she had to admit she liked this one a bit more. She looked so damn erotic and Willow soon found herself on wobbling legs.

Tara’s head dropped back slightly and her lips were parted as if her breathing had increased. Willow stood hypnotized as she watched Tara’s hand moving under the robe. She could tell her lover’s desire was building higher with each stroke by the rise and fall of her shoulders. Tara licked her lips and placed her left hand flat against the glass. Willow seemed drawn to her and placed her own hand perfectly centered against the glass as well. She wanted to feel her flesh but the cold, slick surface was like an invisible barrier.

Tara let the robe fall open further and she used her hand to prop up her breast. The full view of that breast made the redhead’s breath catch in her throat. She watched as Tara leaned down to the raised breast and began licking the nipple with an outstretched tongue. Tara always had a long tongue and Willow found herself licking her own lips in response to watching Tara enjoying her own body. After a few moments Tara looked up to see Willow still staring opened mouth at the display. She gave her a final sexy smirk. And that was all that Willow needed. Class was official over.

"You win," the redhead mouthed through the window. Tara gave her a full smile and watched as Willow slipped back toward the building again.

When the door bust open Tara giggled. "I win huh?"

Willow didn’t even reply. She tossed her book bag toward the closet and raced over. Her fingers ran through Tara’s hair at her temples and she pulled the woman into a fiery kiss. Tara began to reach behind her to shut the curtain but Willow stopped her.

"Leave it open," Willow told her before pulling Tara along to the bed.

"Someone might see," she said in weak argument.

"Let ‘em."

The growl in Willow’s voice melted Tara’s inhibitions away. Willow wanted to put on show and at that very moment it was fine by her. In fact, she welcomed it. She’d never done something so sexually brazen before but Willow just pulled it out of her. Feeling the desire radiate off of the redhead left Tara in a state to where she didn’t care if the whole campus including the Scooby gang were there at the window. She would show them who she belonged to and who belonged to her.

Willow.

Willow was everything to her and she had no qualms about letting the world know it.

With a gentle push, Tara’s back hit of the bed and she watched as Willow pulled the sash free and opened the robe, exposing her naked body.

"Like what you see, Baby?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded, wondering where all of the moisture in the mouth had run off to. "Oh yeah. Very much. Want more." _How is it she always manages to reduce my sentences to fragments?_ Then all thought seemed to vanish as her beautiful girlfriend sat up halfway and leaned on her elbows taking a pointed and slow look down the length of her body.

"Uh, Will, I don’t think I can get much more naked than this, do you?"

Willow nodded and Tara lifted her eyebrow up in a question.

"Show me, Baby…" Willow said, her eyes darkening changing from bright green to hazel. "Let me see how you love me."

"Show you?" Tara asked seductively as she grasped Willow’s meaning.

Willow nodded, words finally deserting her—temporarily or permanently, she didn’t care. Willow watched Tara lifted herself completed off the bed and approached her, the sides of the robe gently caressing Tara’s sweet skin.

Tara ran her hands down Willow’s arms and felt goosebumps rise under her touch. She took Willow’s hand in hers and led the redhead over to the chair. "Sit down, Sweetie."

Then she turned her back on Willow and paused in front of the window. With a slow and deliberate motion, she allowed the robe to slip down her shoulders and to the floor, exposing her backside to Willow’s view. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, allowing her body to turn only just enough so Willow could catch a glimpse of the swell of her breast, but at the same time fully exposing her body to anyone passing by the open window. Willow was gazing at her in undisguised lust. Oh yeah, she was so going to reward Willow for missing her class.

Tara slowly walked over to the bed that sat directly across from the window. Willow’s eyes lay so heavily upon her skin that she could almost feel her touch, causing just a few goosebumps of her own. She sat the edge and crossed her legs in one quick movement, hiding her sex from Willow’s view. For the moment at least.

"Willow?" Tara asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Take off your clothes."

 

Willow blinked. "Uh, what?"

"Take off your clothing, Sweetie."

"Uh…" Willow glanced out the window at the students passing just beyond the hedges, her former boldness momentarily evaporating.

Tara saw Willow’s hesitation and smiled. "Tell ya what. How about if you take off your shoes and socks, I do this?"

Willow watched as Tara licked the tip of her index finger and slowly started to rub her nipple with the moist digit. The redhead immediately forgot the window and bent down to remove her socks and footwear, never taking her eyes from her girlfriend’s body. In response Willow felt her own nipples tightening into stiff peaks.

Tara smiled as she watched Willow toss the clothing into the corner and wiggle her toes in anticipation.

"And how about if you take off your shirt and bra, I do this?" With that Tara began to squeeze and stimulate both her breasts, her eyes half-lidded in enjoyment at Willow’s reactions.

"O-okay!" Willow squeaked as she hurriedly complied with Tara’s request, eager to see what else the blonde had in store for her.

"Sweetie…" Tara began and slowly began to uncross her legs and move her hands sensuously down to her thighs. "How about if I…"

Before Tara could complete her sentence Willow jumped from the chair and pulled both her pants and panties off with one motion. Tara chuckled at Willow’s enthusiasm.

"Okay!" Willow said eagerly as she sat back down. "Your turn."

Tara chuckled again and leaned back to rest on her elbows, still keeping her legs close together.

"Willow…" she began. "Lean back, Sweetie."

"Uh, why?" she asked, finally able to put two words together. _Well, okay, almost two words…it’s progress,_ Willow rationalized.

"I want to look at you too," Tara smiled. "Spread your legs for me, Baby. I want to see you. You’re so beautiful, you know."

"Uh…" _Gods, I’m reduced to single vowel syllables now,_ Willow thought.

"Like this, Baby," Tara purred. She ran her hands down her thighs to her knees and back up again along the insides. As she moved, her hands slowly pushing her legs apart, traveling toward her center.

Willow didn’t even think as her body fell back on her elbows of its own volition and she unconsciously mimicked Tara’s pose in the press back chair.

Tara smiled as Willow presented herself, the glistening red curls and the swollen nub peeking out between her lips all indications of Willow’s arousal. _Goddess, I love that woman_ , she thought to herself. Tara moved one hand down and spread her own lips apart with her fingers.

"Can you see Willow?" she said moving her other hand down and running it through her wetness. "This is how I love you. This is how much you excite me."

Willow groaned as she watched Tara moving her fingers over and around her own clit, easily sliding over the slick folds. She could feel her own wetness seeping out in response to Tara’s show. She wanted to touch herself too, but was afraid she would miss a single moment. So instead her fingers clawed into the arms of the chair.

"Oh Willow," Tara moaned as her hips rose up, her buttocks clenching in pleasure as her excitement grew.

Tara continued her movements, one hand holding herself open for Willow’s view, the other moving continuously over herself. Tara moved both of her feet up so that her legs were spread wide open.

Willow moaned in desire at the full view of Tara’s most intimate place.

"Oh Tara!" Willow whispered at the beautiful sight. "Please Baby," she begged. "Come for me, Tara."

"Come for you?" Tara tried to ask in a coy voice but her breathing had growing more ragged, her hands moving faster. She fought for air and her skin was starting to flush. She could sense Willow’s arousal. _No not sense it_ , Tara considered. _Smell. I can smell it. And it’s delicious._

The entire room smelled like pussy and Tara began licking her lips subconsciously. Only one thing was better than the way Willow smelled and that was her taste. It didn’t matter that Willow was across the room. Tara would know the scent of Willow’s passion anywhere. It filled Tara’s nostrils and soaked into her blood, traveling through every inch of her aroused body. She was so close.

It was all Willow could do to keep herself in the chair. The desire to race across the room and bury her face into the glistening blonde curls was overwhelming. She too had begun to fight for air as she watched Tara’s show and she felt the growing wetness between her legs multiply.

"Oh Goddess Tara," Willow mumbled, her desire making it difficult to speak. She watched Tara’s hips buck and every once in a while she could spot those beautiful breasts bouncing as a result. To Willow she looked…she looked…"So hot Baby," the redhead muttered.

"Oh yes!" Tara cried loud enough to rattle the windows as Willow’s words pushed her over the edge to her climax. Her hips rose off of the bed and stayed there from the sheer power of it. Her body arched off the mattress as Tara rode the waves of her orgasm.

"Oh Gods," Willow whispered. Her own passion couldn’t be contained any longer. She had to taste Tara.

The blonde hadn’t even returned from her high when she felt Willow’s hands gripping her open thighs and her tongue lapping greedily at her sex. Willow squeezed the flesh of her legs and she pulled back for just a moment.

"You taste so wonderful after you come," Willow told her before diving back into her task. All Tara could do was grunt and push her hips harder into Willow’s face.

They’d shared some wonderful nights, mornings and afternoons together but Tara had to admit this was one of the best if not _the_ best time. It was as if Willow was crawling around inside her skin and touching her very soul. Her hand shot down to the back of Willow’s head in praise of the lips and tongue and teeth that graced her center. Willow moaned in response to being led—controlled by Tara’s hand—and the vibration of it rattled against Tara’s sex.

"Oh Goddess," Tara cried as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. She knew that Willow had to be ready to pop at this point and she didn’t want to come without her. Wanton or not, Tara couldn’t be selfish when it came to Willow.

At first Willow wasn’t sure why Tara was pulling her up to the bed. But soon she realized what Tara had in mind as she positioned their legs between each other.

"Oh God Will," Tara said letting her head fall back to the mattress as Willow positioned herself over her. Tara’s leg instantly became drenched in Willow’s arousal, creating a new passion within herself. "You’re so fucking wet," she whispered hoarsely from below her lover.

Tara rarely swore and when she did it while making love Willow found it so dirty and naughty and sexy. It fueled her desire even more.

She began to grind against Tara’s body, their breasts rubbing together as their legs slid against each other’s sex. Tara looked down to watch the wave like motion of Willow’s hips. Willow often joked that she had no sense of rhythm on the dance floor but Tara had to say that in bed all that was put to rest. Willow did have rhythm when she could let herself go with abandon. And Tara felt lucky and honored that Willow could privately release her inhibitions with her, especially as this moment was proving.

The sway of Willow’s hips, her clinched jaw making the muscles in her neck stand out, her eyes shut tight striving to bring Tara over the top—it was a sight to behold. And Tara felt honored to be the one that Willow choose to share her body and her life with in everyway.

Tara’s fingernails raked down Willow’s back until they came to rest on her derrière. Her fingers prodded the tight muscles, leaving small half-moon impressions. It hurt slightly but Willow didn’t mind. In fact she loved the feel of Tara marking her, branding her, making her hers—and hers alone. Suddenly that wasn’t the only branding Willow wanted.

Putting her weight on one arm, Willow reached for Tara’s head and pulled her up to her neck.

"Bite me," Willow told her. "Mark me Baby."

"B-Bite you?" Tara asked unsure. She didn’t think it was possible to be wetter than she already was but she soon realized she was wrong as Willow’s words registered.

Willow nodded. "Bite me hard."

Tara’s lips and teeth gripped Willow’s neck forcefully just under her earlobe and Willow’s eyes shot open at the sudden jolt of pain mixed with pleasure. Tara began to suck on the flesh, leaving a bright red impression in its wake.

Willow’s sigh was a sound between a strangled cry and an approving grunt. Tara had never heard it before but she loved the way it rang in her ears. Her hand reached down to Willow’s backside and this time with more force than before her fingernails dug into the flesh.

"Oh fuck Tara," Willow cried out. "That’s it Baby. Harder. Do it hard. Make me Cuu…"

Willow couldn’t finish the words. Her body tensed and Tara knew Willow reached her climax by the way her body shuddered against her. The redheaded witch didn’t rest however. Her hand shot between their bodies and she moved her fingers at lightening speed across Tara’s clit.

"Come on," Willow growled. "Come for me bitch."

For a moment Tara was taken back by the words. Willow was bolder of the two of them, she had to admit, but still she’d never heard anything like that come out of Willow’s mouth. After the initial surprise wore off Tara wasn’t insulted as she might have expected. Right now it sounded so erotic, so commanding and the feel of Willow’s hand was beyond delightful. _Bitch huh?_ Tara considered.

"Oh yeah," Tara sighed in Willow’s ear. "I’m your bitch. I’m your girl. I’m your everything," she panted. "Don’t you ever fucking forget it."

Willow looked down at Tara in what appeared to shock but Tara realized as Willow’s face flushed it wasn’t shock. She actually made Willow come again with her words. That fact and Willow's relentless fingers pushed Tara over the edge and she felt back against the mattress, her back arching.

"Oh Willlll," she cried as the waves began to tumble over her.

As her orgasm swept over her, Tara felt Willow try to move off of her yet not quite succeeding. The redhead collapsed on Tara’s side, trying to catch her breath as her head rested in the crook of Tara’s neck.

"That was…" Willow said trying to breath and talk at once. "…worth…staying home."

"Fun?" Tara asked as she too tried to get her breath.

"Lots of," Willow answered with a half chuckle. "Kept your promise," she added still trying to breathe.

As the world came back into focus and their breathing steadied Tara watched as Willow darted to her elbow. "Oh God Tara," she suddenly exclaimed realizing what she had said earlier. "I didn’t mean…When I called you a-a … I didn’t…"

Tara put a long finger over Willow’s lips and gave her a gentle smile. "It was totally erotic Sweetie. I loved it," she said gently.

"You did?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded. "Just don’t go using that word when we argue," she warned with a grin. "Then I’ll be offended." She reached up and kissed Willow on the nose before pulling the redhead into an embrace.

Suddenly Tara felt a bit guilty and she cleared her throat. "I have a confession to make."

Willow didn’t rise but she could feel Tara’s body tense up and hers did the same in response. "What?"

"You didn’t miss your test Will."

"What?" Willow asked now moving up to look at Tara.

"The TA came by and thought you might be here. She said the course was canceled today."

"You knew the whole time?"

Tara simply nodded. "I just wanted to see if I had the power to make you blow off a class. And I succeeded and I promise I will never do it again. I know how important school is to you, Willow. I guess I just wanted to test the waters."

Willow grinned. "Guess we know who the real vixen is here," she commented.

"You’re not mad?"

"Disappointed…Horny…But not mad, " Willow teased mimicking Tara from their earlier conversation.

"How can you still be horny?" Tara chuckled.

"I’m lying in bed naked with you and you seriously have to ask that question?"

Tara chuckled. "Point taken a-and totally understandable," she added, moving to kiss Willow’s neck where her biting took place earlier. "It’s gonna be quite a love mark," Tara mentioned.

"Yeah but I still got the other side that needs one," Willow said turning her head, offering up her neck.

When she did, that’s when she saw Xander and Buffy standing slack jawed outside the window. Okay, Xander was slack jawed and Buffy was trying to tug him away. Even Slayer strength didn’t seem to be able to make him move. Suddenly Buffy stopped pulling and looked inside the window with a ‘we’re so busted’ look on her face. Willow had to laugh.

Tara stopped kissing Willow’s neck and pulled back to find out what humored her.

"What is it?" she asked. Willow didn’t answer. She just turned in the direction that Willow was smiling. That’s when she too saw the pair. Suddenly Tara tried to pull the blankets around her. "Oh my god," she whispered, starting to blush. "How long have they been there?"

"Well if the look on Xander’s face is any indication…quite awhile," Willow grin.

"Oh god Will. Oh god. I’m so sorry," Tara started but Willow cut her off.

"I’m not. I hope they got quite the show," Willow answered, grinning and kissing Tara on the cheek.

She walked toward the window, totally nude. Her body still hummed with the excitement Tara provided and she didn’t feel bashful in the least. Besides Buffy had seen her naked before. Back in high school and even in college they dressed and undressed in front of each other all the time. Willow motioned as if she had a telephone to her ear and mouthed as she pointed, "I’ll call you."

Buffy gave her a sheepish grin and nodded. Then she watched as Willow quickly turned to Xander with a playful grin. She let her hands make a sweeping gesture over her body and allowed herself to turn 360 degrees giving him a full view.

"You like?" she asked through the glass. He could only nod. "Too bad," she replied with a smirk. She closed the curtain a second later, blocking his view. Willow could hear Buffy’s cackle on the other side of the glass.

"Lemme tell ya. You had it all Xander and you blew it," Buffy said with a chuckle.

"Very funny," Xander sighed.

"Looks like the show’s over," she added. "Can we go now?"

"What about the Scooby meeting we came here for to begin with?"

"I think we’re gonna be two scoobies light for awhile. They’ll call later," she said as she nodded him along to the sidewalk.

Xander looked at Buffy and then the closed window. And then Buffy again. He was torn. Should he stay or should he go? Maybe Tara might open the window. He was sure it was getting warm in there. _Warm and hot and sticky…Oh god_ , Xander thought before his feet started to try to catch up to Buffy. He couldn’t stay. It would be far too much torture.

"Hey wait up," he shouted. In a few seconds, he was at Buffy’s side as they walked along. "So tell the truth…what did you think?"

"I think you’re a pervert."

"Well that’s a given. What else?"

"Honestly," she asked with a grin, stopping to face him. Xander nodded excitedly. "I think they’re very lucky they found each other and they’ll love each other forever."

The seriousness and tone of Buffy’s reply caught Xander off guard. He’d expected another teasing remark. Buffy began to walk on without him, not looking back.

The thought of Willow and Tara together was always titillating to Xander ever since he learned the truth about the pair. But for the first time he looked deeper and glanced back to the dorm window. And suddenly he felt quite cheap.

Willow had waited years to find someone who would love her unconditionally. He was happy for her and maybe even a bit sad for himself. Like Buffy said, he had it all and he blew it. As he jogged to catch up to Buffy again he knew he would never view Tara and Willow in the same light again. He realized what he witnessed earlier wasn’t about sex as much as it was about love.

Wordless, he and Buffy walked back to the Magic Box.

**The End**


End file.
